


It's Just Begun (Скотт)

by mish_mish



Series: История Одного Лета [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Deja Vu, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Post 3a
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mish_mish/pseuds/mish_mish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История об одном оборотне, потерявшем все, об одном парне, потерявшем себя и о монстре, нашедшем идеальную жертву. История, растянувшаяся в одно очень жаркое лето.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Часть I. Скотт.

**Author's Note:**

> На самом деле работа писалась после окончания первой половины 3 сезона, но потом забросилась. Сейчас вновь ожила и хочет на свет.

[ ](http://fastpic.ru)

Посреди выжженного беспощадным солнцем поля, где на мили не видно ничего, кроме высокой травы, а воздух раскален настолько, что дышать им можно лишь с болезненным жжением в горле, стоит молодой человек и смотрит прямо перед собой. Он с удовольствием сказал бы, что не помнит, как попал на этот забытый Богом и людьми луг, но он помнит и забыть не сможет, возможно, никогда.

Он щурится, прикрывает глаза рукой, приставленной в виде козырька, и вглядывается туда, где трава заканчивается резким переходом в проселочную дорогу. Юноша смотрит и едва ли может что-то разглядеть.  
Кажется, будто проходят годы, прежде чем он отводит взгляд и оглядывается вокруг себя, останавливая внимание на своих руках.   
Под порывом ветра трава дрожит, исходит золотыми волнами и ласкает ноги парня, доходя ему едва ли не до колен. Ветер лишь быстрым дуновением напоминает о себе и исчезает, оставляя молодого человека в одиноком раздумье смотреть на вязкую, начавшую застывать, кровь на пальцах. На нем нет ран, и эта кровь не принадлежит ему.

Делая несколько шагов по сухой траве, парень слышит, а может ему просто кажется, будто где-то вдалеке шепчут его имя, повторяют как мантру, пока он ступает по высохшему полю. Его уже не заботят кровавые разводы на пальцах — он небрежно вытирает ладони о рубашку, — все его внимание привлекает что-то вдалеке, нечто в воздухе этого потерянного места. Что-то, что он потерял и, наконец, напал на след.  
Парень срывается с места и в свете полуденного солнца, палящего люто и нещадно, его глаза полыхают алым.  
Он не намерен больше ждать.


	2. 1.

[ ](http://fastpic.ru)

1.

Весь этот кошмар для Скотта МакКолла начался незадолго до новолуния, и дошел до размаха катастрофы, когда исправлять что-либо становится поздно. Это завязалось в июне и, казалось, что кончаться не собирается.

Первые дни лета, когда жара еще терпима, а редкие дожди дают дышать спокойно, кажутся освобождением, не столько от школы, сколько от всего навалившегося за её пределами. Они дают отдохнуть и перевести дух, подобно коротким перерывам между раундами на боксерском ринге, где ты чувствуешь, что противник сильнее, но все равно не сдаешься. Скотт чувствует, будто он сейчас на этом самом ринге; он ощущает себя побитым. Побитым, но пока не сломленным.  
В эти первые дни лета, когда все строят планы на отдых, Скотт полностью занят тем, что собирает себя по кусочкам, и заколачивает ту дыру внутри него, из которой просачивается тьма, сковывающая грудь, мешающая дышать по ночам. Он зарывается в книгах, в надежде избавиться от мыслей и картин, которые не хочет видеть в своей голове, от видения темноволосой Арджент за закрытыми веками. Он настолько занят отвлечением своего сознания от мрачных мыслей, что не сразу замечает, как заканчивает свои дни в комнате Стайлза с пачкой чипсов под мышкой и пультом от DVD на коленях. В комнате лучшего друга, который не задает вопросов, а просто предлагает газировки и фильмы на выбор, ведь Стайлзу тоже нужно заполнить, закрыть хотя бы ненадолго свою дыру в сердце, откуда рвется на волю ужасающая тьма.

Небольшая комната на втором этаже дома Стилински становится для Скотта почти родной, и с каждым июньским днем воспоминания об импровизированной библиотеке на столе в его собственной комнате стираются из памяти МакКолла. Вся та стопка книг, которая помогала забыться с самого начала, становится все туманнее в его мыслях. Он уже не помнит того, о чем говорилось в тех книгах, которые он прочел первыми; он путает слова в предложениях, которые, как казалась ему, он запомнил хорошо.  
И только ночами, когда он, повернувшись набок в своей кровати, смотрит на эти неровные стопки в темноте, он пытается вспомнить все, что когда-то прочитал в них. Он, беззвучно шевеля губами, штудирует запомнившуюся главу из Истории Рима, и, облизывая губы, разбирает строение скелета человека, считая раз за разом каждую кость в своем теле.  
Это помогает: дрожь в руках отступает, как и ком подкатывающий к горлу, но Скотт все равно продолжает чувствовать эту всепоглощающую пустоту в груди, виной которой стала тьма, пущенная в сердце.

Проходят дни, и Скотт забывает Эллисон настолько, что может смотреть ей прямо в глаза, встречаясь невзначай на улице, и не думать о том, какое нижнее белье на ней сегодня. Проходят дни, и Скотт, заперевшись вместе со Стайлзом в его комнате, теряет нить происходящего и будто проваливается с теплое марево света и духоты — последствие жары и яростного в это лето солнца. Жестокая его игра с рассудком человека.  
Скотту жарко и тяжело держать глаза открытыми, тяжело дышать душным воздухом. В какой-то момент он даже поднимается с кровати, где сидел и слушал диалоги из кинофильма Тарантино, и тянется к окну, желая распахнуть его, но замирает, видя, что оно уже открыто.  
Скотт опускается обратно на постель несколько сконфуженно и ловит вопросительный взгляд Стайлза, раскинувшегося на полу комнаты.  
Чувство ожидания преследует МакКолла с самого утра, наступая на пятки, дыша в затылок, и юноша не понимает его до того момента, пока он не ловит взгляд друга на себе. Именно тогда что-то щелкает в его голове, будто ломаясь под напором духоты и жара. Он тянет Стайлза на себя, сжимая пальцами тонкую ткань его футболки. Ему кажется это чем-то новым и классным, как маленькие огненные взрывы, бухающие в голове с прикосновением сухих потрескавшихся губ. Ему кажется, что он больше не знает, кто такая Эллисон.  
Он прижимается плотнее, не думая о том, что так еще жарче, и совсем не вникает в то, что Стайлз не сопротивляется. Стилински держит себя так, будто ожидал подобного, будто он знал об этом раньше самого Скотта. Впрочем, лично Скотта это не особо волнует — в его голове нет почти ничего кроме огненных взрывов и единственной мысли, — что губы у Стайлза могли бы быть и мягче. Совсем чуть-чуть, но все же мягче.  
Они не говорят о произошедшем, потому что говорить толком не о чем; обоих все устраивает настолько, что вопросов не остается.  
Они делят поцелуй и это странно, но они соглашаются жить с этим. Они приходят к выводу, что это никому не мешает.  
Они делят на двоих спальни, ночи и кровати — и это тоже нормально. Засыпать, когда рядом есть кто-то, становится проще; они узнали это почти сразу, стоило им задремать рядом и проспать без кошмарных сновидений. Они сворачиваются друг рядом с другом, но всегда просыпаются на разных краях кровати, будто тьма разводит их, пока они наименее бдительны.

Июнь проходит слишком быстро, и в их отношениях ничего почти не меняется. Они проводят дни друг с другом, расставаясь лишь тогда, когда солнце высоко в зените, когда бояться чего-либо просто нет смысла, когда тьма не показывается наружу. В их жизни почти все по-прежнему.


	3. 2.

[ ](http://fastpic.ru)

2.

Когда начинается июль, Скотт ненавидит его всем своим существом.   
Июль испепеляет своим жаром всё и, кажется, будто осушает даже облака, оставляя Бикон-Хиллс совсем без дождей. В этот июль люди почти не покидают улиц, не желая оставаться ни одной минуты в четырех стенах домов; они растягиваются на лежаках, надувных матрасах или просто на траве и пьют воду со льдом. Они мирятся со знойной погодой и находят способ жить с ней. Все, кроме Скотта. Адская жара этого июля просто непереносима для МакКолла — из-за нее он слабеет. Его внутренний волк будто засыпает, утомленный летним жаром, теряя бдительность. Скотт знает это потому, что с трудом может сосредоточиться на запахе маминых духов, отыскать её местоположение и добраться до нее на максимальной скорости оборотня без головной боли, отстукивающей непрерывный ритм в висках. 

Июль отвратителен, и отчего-то именно в этот месяц в соседний со Стилински дом въезжает семья. Семья, на которую МакКолл не обратил бы никакого внимания, если бы не странный взгляд Стайлза, устремленный на их окна. Хотя Скотт и не обращает на это должного внимания, ведь Стайлз не наводит на них никаких справок, ничего о них не говорит и порой даже забывает, что в дом съехавшей четы Мартен кто-то въехал, но его взгляд со смесью страха и замешательства, все же порой ловит. Скотт спрашивает об этом всего один раз и, получив насмешливый ответ, забывает.   
Скотт сказал бы, что игнорирует поведение Стилински лишь потому, что знает, если это правда будет важно, то Стайлз расскажет, но эта уверенность исчезает ровно тогда, когда МакКоллу на глаза попадаются папки, лежащие на столе шерифа, о которых младший Стилински предпочел умолчать. Папки с делами о пропавших в черте города людях, которых так и не удалось найти.   
На самом деле Скотт скорее проигнорировал бы эти документы, уж слишком устал он за прошедший насыщенный происшествиями год, но взгляд зацепил пару строк из отчета о деле, и теперь Скотт не может оторваться. Люди пропадают, и он не может понять, почему Стайлз решил промолчать об этом.   
Начало этого месяца совсем не нравится Скотту; оно будто бьет его прямо в лицо, обходя защиту и разбивая в кровь нос. Не нокаут, но все же чувствуется, что придется проиграть этот раунд.

Дни тянутся, слипаются в одну сплошную полосу непрерывного пекла, и Скотт, как и все в городе, просто смиряется с этой погодой. Он спит со всеми открытыми окнами, отброшенным в сторону одеялом и пропитанными потом простынями, что не удивительно, ведь так спят почти все. Каждый раз, когда они делят со Стайлзом кровать, даже во сне, они стараются не прикасаться друг к другу. Избегают контакта с чужой кожей лишь потому, что ощущение прикосновения подобно ожогу, который тьма внутри обоих сделает в несколько раз ощутимее, больнее и горячее.   
Июль слишком жаркий, и МакКоллу кажется, когда они со Стайлзом идут вдоль улицы, наслаждаясь редким дуновением ветра, что с каждым вздохом этого отравленного жарой воздуха, он прожигает себе легкие. Отравляет себя тем, что жизненно необходимо.  
Скотт думает о глотке холодной воды, когда видит пробегающую через дорогу Эллисон. Ту самую Эллисон, которую он почти забыл, и которая, завидев их сейчас издалека, улыбается ярче солнца и, гонимая едва уловимым ветром, несется к ним навстречу. Сегодня она в легком зеленом платье в черный горох, тонкая лямка которого сползает во время бега, оголяя белоснежное плечо. В нем Эллисон кажется живой и не утомленной этой жарой. Она нравится Скотту в этом платье.   
Арджент полна энтузиазма и говорит с ними о погоде и планах; о том, что собирается вместе с Лидией отправиться за город на побережье, где не так сильно палит солнце и пахнет морской солью. Она говорит много и быстро, но отвечает ей только Стайлз, вдруг ставший порывом свежего воздуха для Скотта, который потерялся в бликах темных кругов на зеленой ткани платья девушки.  
Эллисон исчезает так же внезапно, как появилась, и когда она скрывается за поворотом, махая на прощание, Скотт цепляется за плечо Стайлза и тянет друга на себя, прижимаясь своим горячим лбом к его лбу. Они соприкасаются носами, дышат едва ли не в унисон и Скотт сбивчиво, почти задыхаясь, бормочет сдавленное:  
— Спасибо. 

Проходит время, и на столе у Джона Стилински появляется еще одна папка, на уголке которой скрепкой прикреплена фотография молоденькой девчушки, которой едва ли исполнилось шестнадцать. Еще одна папка о пропаже человека, о которой Стайлз молчит. Именно с её появлением Скотт теряет терпение настолько, что чувствует, как щекочет горло чувство раздражения. Он никогда не был так сердит на своего лучшего друга. Он никогда больше не будет так сердит на него.   
Терпение Скотта идет под откос именно в тот момент, когда они сидят в закусочной и ждут свой заказ, состоящий из двух двойных чизбургеров, пары стаканов колы и одной порции фирменного фисташкового мороженого. Стайлз, сидящий рядом, делает вид, что читает книгу, но страница с номером сто одиннадцать мелькает перед взором МакКолла уже около десяти минут и терпение лопается, как мыльный пузырь.  
Скотт, к собственному удивлению, не взрывается, не хлопает по столу в гневе, и на них не оборачиваются посетители, как возможно, ему бы хотелось. Он просто начинает разговор с вопроса, и не узнает своего голоса, столь безразличным звучит его тон.   
— Нет ничего, что ты хотел бы мне сказать?   
Он с легкостью представляет, как Стайлз сейчас оторвется от книги, растянет губы в широкой улыбке и отшутится от вопроса, как делает всегда, но ничего из этого не происходит. Стилински взгляда от строк книги не отрывает, хотя Скотт уверен, что тот уже минут как двадцать не читает и даже не пытается. Привычных шуток МакКолл тоже не слышит — лучший друг отвечает ему с необычайной для него скукой в голосе.   
— Если ты имеешь в виду те пару дел, над которыми сейчас работает отец, то мне нечего сказать.   
— Ты вообще собирался рассказать мне о них?   
Вопрос остается без ответа, и Скотт едва сдерживает себя, чтобы не оскалиться. Оборотень внутри него, изнывающий от летнего пекла, почти вырывается вперед, но МакКолл вовремя удерживает его, отметая любую мысль о том, чтобы навредить Стайлзу или кому-либо в этой забегаловке. Он перекрывает злость беспокойством, задает не менее важный для него вопрос, причину которого обнаружил меньше недели назад в странном поведении Стайлза.  
— Ты в порядке? — теперь он смотрит с тревогой и участием, но уже заранее знает, что друг будет молчать.   
— Да, как и всегда.  
С этими словами Стайлз припадает губами к стаканчику с колой, а Скотт меняет тему. Он спрашивает о Лидии и Эллисон, с которыми Стайлз провел вчерашний вечер, пока Скотт был занят в ветеринарной клинике. Стилински подхватывает новую тему с энтузиазмом, делится впечатлениями о проведенном в компании девушек пикнике, и перестает казаться Скотту озабоченным и чужим. Он напоминает прежнего Стайлза. Все, вроде бы, встает на свои места.

Когда Стайлз, наконец-то, рассказывает о том, что с ним происходит, это уже середина июля и на дворе поздняя ночь. Этим вечером они остаются у Скотта и на его кровати немного тесно, но это никого не беспокоит; сегодня это можно себе позволить — этой ночью обещали понижение температуры.   
Они лежат плечом к плечу и смотрят в потолок, слушая своё дыхание, и гадая, о чем думает другой. В этой умиротворяющей тишине Скотт почти засыпает, но что-то продолжает держать его в сознании, будто зная, что ему пока рано еще отправляться в объятия Морфея.   
Именно в тот момент, когда МакКолл собирается сдаться, и перевернуться на бок, голос Стайлза его останавливает.  
— Со мной что-то не так, Скотти.   
Короткая фраза заставляет молодого оборотня проснуться и повернуться к другу так резко, что хрустят шейные позвонки. Короткая фраза, которая беспокоит даже больше, чем папки, аккуратно сложенные в стопку на столе шерифа.   
Скотт вопросительно смотрит на очертания профиля Стайлза во тьме, ожидая пояснения, но тот молчит. С одним этим предложением ему кажется, что он сказал так много, и оно высосало из него столько сил, что продолжать больше нет желания. Но он все же продолжает:  
— Знаешь такое чувство, когда все повторяется? — голос Стайлза в темноте звучит надломлено, и Скотту вдруг хочется включить свет, чтобы разрушить эту иллюзию, но он продолжает лежать и слушать. — Когда ты видишь что-то, и тебе кажется, что это уже происходило? Это поганое чувство, которое можно выразить лишь одним словом и по-французски?  
— Дежавю, — подсказывает Скотт, и Стайлз энергично кивает, прищелкивая пальцами.   
— Именно! Это гребанное чувство! Оно просто преследует меня.  
Стилински замолкает на мгновение и будто погружается в себя, задумываясь, а Скотт ждет. Он не знает, как реагировать на столь спонтанные признания. Он понятия не имеет, чем это чувство может навредить. Не знает, что спросить или что сделать — он просто продолжает ждать и слушать.   
— Семья, поселившаяся рядом с моим домом, — они, своего рода, сыграли роль детонатора. Они приехали, и я будто видел их приезд раньше. Как они выходят из машины и смотрят на этот чертов дом, — Стайлз говорит быстро, будто боясь потерять мысль, которую хочет, чтобы Скотт услышал, — а потом Эллисон и Лидия со своим пикником и разбитой о камень коленкой.   
Скотт хмурится в непонимании; Стайлз, когда рассказывал о походе на озеро с Арджент и Мартин, никогда не говорил о разбитых коленях. По нему вообще трудно было догадаться, что пикник прошел не совсем удачно, ведь Стилински вернулся вполне довольный.   
— Я хотел остановить Лидию. За пару секунд до того, как она решила спуститься к озеру, я уже знал, что она оступится и рассечет себе руку, повредит колено. Хотя, даже не так; когда я смотрел, как она идет к этому уступу, у меня в голове промелькнули десятки вариантов того, что может случиться, и тот, что она оступится и упадет на левую руку, как и произошло, был самым ярким. Она соскользнула, Скотт. Повезло, что обошлось лишь царапинами, но дело не в этом. Я знал, что она упадет.   
— Это могло быть простое совпадение, — предполагает МакКолл, удобнее устраиваясь на боку, — такое случается и довольно часто.   
— Это не простое совпадение, если такое происходит больше трех раз.   
Стайлз не рассказывает в подробностях о других случаях, да и Скотту это не особо нужно — он не сомневается в словах Стайлза и верит в то, что с лучшим другом происходит что-то странное, вот только что делать с этим признанием он не имеет представления. Стайлз же никаких решений проблемы не требует, просто продолжает смотреть в испещренный тенями потолок и думать.   
— Это просто немного беспокоит меня, — уже спокойно, после нескольких минут тишины, произносит Стилински, — ничего больше. Оно ведь никак особо не вредит.  
Он прикрывает глаза и, облегчив душу, слабо улыбается, почувствовав, как Скотт ткнулся носом в его щеку и мягко коснулся губами уголка его рта. Немое обещание если не решить это, то пройти через все вместе.


	4. 3.

[ ](http://fastpic.ru/)

3.

Это все еще июль, когда планы нарушаются, и Скотт проводит уже третий день в одиночестве — Стайлз тратит свое время с кузиной в соседнем городе, и на вопрос о возвращении отвечает слишком туманно. Пусть и причина вполне уважительная, а Эва Стилински довольно приятная особа для родственника, с которым видишься, если повезет, пару раз в год, Скотт все равно слишком болезненно реагирует на каждый день разлуки с лучшим другом. Случается, что размышления о Стайлзе и его настолько долгом отсутствии заводят МакКолла так глубоко в своих мыслях, что Скотт начинает думать, будто причиной задержки друга у родственников является их последний разговор. Скотт позволяет себе задуматься об этом всего на одну минуту, но тут же отметает это предположение — Стайлз выше того, чтобы прятаться у родственников. 

Проходит еще один день, и в палящей жаре июля Скотту начинает казаться, что он вот-вот потеряет рассудок. Растянувшись на сухой траве под тенью невысоких лип, он смотрит, как солнечные лучи играют в листве и путаются в ветвях, иссушенных без дождя. Он смотрит и думает о том, как сильно ненавидит это адское лето, и как сильно ему сейчас не хватает Стайлза рядом с собой. Так сильно, что правый бок заходится неприятным покалыванием. Скотт думает, что это похоже на чувство, когда ты теряешь несколько пальцев, и, пытаясь сделать что-то привычное, как, к примеру, зажать в руке карандаш, понимаешь, что роняешь его. Тебе кажется, что пальцы на месте, что все как прежде, а когда карандаш падает с глухим стуком на стол и катится к краю, вместе с ним падает и твое сердце. Именно так чувствует себя Скотт без Стайлза рядом — как рука без пальца. Он может задуматься и зациклиться на какой-то мысли, которой ему захочется поделиться со Стайлзом, и он говорит ее вслух и только спустя мгновение понимает, что на нее некому ответить, потому что Стилински у Эвы дома, в её душной гостиной с большим бокалом холодного чая в руке.  
Скотт ненавидит эту разлуку, клянет ее всеми словами, но ругает себя каждый раз, когда его мысли затрагивают лучшего друга, потому что он понимает — им лучше побыть порознь, побыть настолько подальше друг от друга, чтобы вернуться туда, где они не переступают никаких черт и не смотрят друг на друга дольше положенного. Хотя Скотт и не уверен, сколько им положено смотреть друг другу в глаза, и не знает точно, у каких границ начинается черта, которую они якобы пересекли. Он не знает к чему именно возвращаться.  
Он лежит на поляне, скрытой тенью деревьев, и смотрит на солнце. Трава под его ладонями теплая и высушенная, а воздух сухой и переполненный ароматом жимолости, пряным и неожиданно свежим. Скотт закрывает глаза и чувствует, как сердце пропускает удар. Не так, когда думаешь о человеке, который тебе не безразличен, а так, когда слушаешь любимую песню и на одном моменте, когда голос исполнителя срывается, срывается и твое сердце. Он думает об этом лете и минуте этого умиротворения, когда можно просто закрыть глаза и не думать обо всем странном, что окружает тебя, можно не думать о Стайлзе и его мнимых ощущениях, о пропажах людей на пустых дорогах и из одиноких домов. Скотт сказал бы, что наслаждается этой минутой.  
Тихий ветерок скользит по лицу зажмурившегося юноши, ласкает разгоряченную кожу и прогоняет ненужные мысли. Именно в этот момент Скотт позволяет себе полюбить июль. На короткий миг, но все же полюбить. 

Стайлз звонит спустя пять дней после отъезда и говорит, что вернулся, и Скотт не думает ни о чем, кроме того, что не позволит себе больше не слышать голос Стайлза настолько долго.  
Они встречаются на стоянке у супермаркета Пабликс, и первые несколько минут не двигаются с мест; Скотт не выпускает руля байка, а Стайлз не тянется к ручке дверцы джипа. Из транса их вырывает гудок чужого автомобиля, и парни едва ли не прыгают в объятия друг друга, наперебой делясь новостями о том, что происходило с ними в разлуке. Конечно то, как оба скучали, они стойко опускают и уже переводят тему на Эву и её двух несносных маленьких собак — Стайлз с широкой улыбкой рассказывает, как маленькие нахалки встретили его на пороге дома кузины, едва не сбив с ног и обслюнявив кеды.  
Парни проходят среди рядов магазина, едва ли обращая внимание на товар, не в силах отвести друг от друга взглядов и замолчать хотя бы на минуту.  
Эта разлука и впрямь была слишком долгой.

Когда июльская жара немного спадает, Стайлз предлагает уехать и потратить несколько дней, чтобы просто поколесить по дорогам от штата к штату. Он говорит, что это поможет развеяться, и Скотт соглашается, чувствуя, как от радостной улыбки Стайлза его сердце замирает в груди.  
К удивлению младшего Стилински, идею его поддерживают не все — шериф, скептически приподняв одну бровь, слушает уговоры сына, а Мелисса, врасплох застигнутая заявлением прямо в парадных дверях, смотрит на Скотта с нескрываемым изумлением. Впрочем, уговоры не затягиваются надолго, и парни, спустя полчаса, уже планируют, какие города они будут посещать и сколько времени на это потратят.

Скотт удивляется тому, как им хватает всего одного дня, чтобы собрать все нужное и скинуть на заднее сидение джипа Стайлза. Они загружают автомобиль несколькими бутылками с водой и парой походных сумок со сменной одеждой и зубными щетками, а две пачки Твинкис оставляют в бардачке и чудом сдерживаются, чтобы не слопать одну сразу. Они дружно обещают родителям быть внимательными, не влезать ни в какие дурные дела и не садиться выпившими за руль. Они едва ли собираются выполнять эти обещания.  
Прощание завершается у дома Стилински объятиями Мелиссы и Джона, их пожеланиями счастливой дороги и предвкушающими улыбками парней, и, когда Стайлз вручает Скотту ключи, — первую половину пути ведет он, они договорились об этом еще позавчера, — они, наконец, отбывают.  
С приближающимся выездом на автостраду и все реже появляющимися домами, Скотт чувствует, как внутри вибрирует чувство освобождения. Стайлз рядом с ним откидывается на спинку сидения и трещит, почти не замолкая; он вновь и вновь перечисляет их планы о диких загулах, которые, Скотт уверен, так и останутся всего лишь планами.  
Они едут с опущенными стеклами, и Скотт ощущает, что, отдаляясь от Бикон-Хиллс, им, наконец, становится легче дышать. Он смотрит на Стайлза и на то, как тот, высунувшись из окна, подставляет лицо попутному ветру, и чувствует, что этот небольшой отдых будет идеальным.


	5. 4.

[ ](http://fastpic.ru)

4.

Они едут по шоссе, и оно раскалено настолько, что запах резины от шин заполняет салон джипа. Дорога перед ними пуста и они ощущают свободу, и на какое-то мгновение желание возвращаться обратно в недавно покинутый город, перекрывает жажда просто ехать вот так по пустой дороге, пока не закончится бензин, пока свободы в крови не будет достаточно.  
Машина, сопровождаемая мерным рокотом мотора, катит через поля и лесные островки, и солнце, горящее высоко в зените, сопровождает парней своими лучами и жаром. Музыка рвется из магнитолы и друзья подпевают, все чаще припадая к бутылкам с водой, чтобы освежить быстро иссыхающее от пекла и пения горло.  
Они останавливаются в первом городе, встречающимся им на пути, и Скотт может поспорить на что угодно, что здесь солнце не печет так нещадно, не испепеляет своими лучами все живое, а просто греет. Стайлз, кажется, тоже это замечает и несколько раз говорит о прекрасной погоде, бродя среди рядов магазинчика на заправке.  
Они не задерживаются в городе надолго, и, перед тем, как отъехать, пьют много воды и наполняют карманы шорт шоколадными батончиками. Они, наконец, позволяют себе передохнуть по настоящему, без мыслей о смертях вокруг и мраке в себе. 

В городке на побережье, третьем городе, который они посещают, они задерживаются на пару дней, снимают номер в дешевом отеле и сдвигают две кровати в одну. Они смотрят на телефоне Стайлза последний выпуск стэнд-ап шоу, соприкасаются плечами и смеются так, как только они могут — почти синхронно и до слез.  
Они питаются в Бургер Кинге на берегу моря, и Скотт, сидя за столиком и отправляя в рот чуть подстывшую картошку, смотрит на Стайлза, зарывшегося в телефон, и улыбается уголками губ. Здесь, со Стайлзом, настолько хорошо, что мысль о том, чтобы вовсе не возвращаться в Бикон-Хиллс внезапно совсем не смущает, а, напротив, отзывается внутри согласным воем волка. Хочется остаться.

Днем они без причин бродят по улицам, делают фото на телефоны и даже заходят в пару магазинов, не на что особо не тратясь, а ночью вбегают в море и дурачатся в воде. Они, смеясь, тревожат море и обстреливают друг друга водой, поднимают такие брызги, что немногие, кто так же решил провести поздний вечер на берегу, улыбаясь, отворачиваются, а то и вовсе отходят на безопасное расстояние. Они веселятся так, как можно веселиться только на отдыхе; шутят, хватают под водой за ноги и просто плавают наперегонки, и, заплыв на достаточную глубину, Стайлз даже успевает попросить Скотта бросить его с плеч, и МакКолл не отказывает — дыхание он задерживать умеет, а тяжелым Стайлз никогда не был.  
Вода теплая, нагретая палящим солнцем, а ночь ясная, с тысячью звезд на небосводе, и Скотту кажется, что они проводят в воде около двух часов, прежде чем все же решают отправиться на другие приключения. 

В баре неподалеку от их отеля поют в живую, и исполнительница, девушка с копной светлых волос и пышкой юбкой, бьет в небольшой бубен и заставляет толпу подпевать. Она, как один из тех драгоценных камней, украшающих неприметный предмет работы ювелира, и Скотт уверен, что все те, кто приходят сюда, в основном здесь только оттого, что здесь она, со своим скрипучим голосом и пышной юбкой.  
Они остаются в баре и слушают девушку, которая успевает их приметить и бросить в их сторону несколько задорных взглядов, будто зазывая присоединиться к ней и спеть несколько баллад о любви. Они пусть и притоптывают в такт музыки, но говорят о чем-то своем, опустошая при этом около двух рюмок с текилой и по одной порции виски. Скотт не уверен, как Стайлз заполучил выпивку, но он вполне доволен результатом. Стилински мешает алкоголь в стакане Скотта с щепоткой аконита, энергично взбалтывает соломинкой и двигает в сторону друга. Стайлз уверен в своих действиях на почти девяносто процентов, Скотт же уверен в Стилински на все сто, потому осушает стакан послушно, без вопросов. 

Возвращаются они в отель почти бесшумно, но около двух часов ночи, и музыка прибрежных дискотек заставляет стекла окон их номера дрожать, а их самих беззвучно подпевать песням, которые оказываются им знакомы. Они подхватывают знаменитую Get Lucky и, вваливаясь в номер и спотыкаясь в самых дверях, растягиваются на линолеуме и задыхаются от смеха. Они подпевают, шепчут путаные слова в губы друг друга и беззвучно соглашаются никуда больше не идти.  
Пока Скотт, сидя на полу у входной двери, смотрит на свои шнурки, стараясь скорее понять для чего они, чем сфокусировать на них взгляд, Стайлз откидывается на их сдвинутые вместе кровати и жалуется на легкое головокружение. Он прикрывает глаза и беззвучно, одними губами подпевает песне звучащей за пределами отеля, и Скотт ловит каждое его движение, сидя на полу около входной двери. Он, кажется, уже и не пьян вовсе, но непреодолимое желание быть к Стайлзу ближе и касаться его кожи, говорит об обратном.  
Алкоголь вперемешку с доброй долей аконитового порошка в крови толкают его на ноги, к кровати, где Стайлз, потягиваясь, уже говорит, что не против побродить по ночному городку, попасть в какие-нибудь неприятности, может даже уснуть лицом в песке на побережье. Скотт слушает его вполуха, устраиваясь на своей половине кровати и глубоко вздыхая — ему кажется, что он тоже всего этого хочет, вот только при мысли о том, что ради всего этого придется встать с мягкой кровати, внутри все скручивается в жгут и мысли о прогулках испаряются.  
Стайлз же перескакивает на другую тему так гладко, что МакКолл едва ли успевает уловить, как монолог о прогулках по холодному песку перешел на него самого. Стайлз говорит какие-то глупости о том, каким хорошим альфой будет Скотт, о том какой милый он сейчас, и МакКолл кивает, улыбается его пьяным словам, — улыбается ему, — и вместо ответа тянется вперед и целует, чувствуя вкус алкоголя и малины на губах и языке Стайлза.  
Стилински не сразу понимает, что происходит, отчего и остановить поток слов не успевает, и Скотт так сейчас благодарен за эту болтливость друга, углубляя поцелуй без какого либо сопротивления.  
Он нависает над Стайлзом, вжимается всем телом в него, чувствует горячее дыхание на своем подбородке и касается лица Стилински.  
Когда песня у прибрежного клуба сменяется на другую, столь же подвижную и летнюю, Стайлз и Скотт прерывают поцелуи и избавляются от футболок. В номере душно, и МакКоллу кажется, что вся его кожа горит, что стянуть с себя майку недостаточно, и что вечно холодные руки Стайлза на его боках, его пальцы, пересчитывающие выступы ребер, внезапно слишком теплые, почти раскаленные. От его прикосновений, настойчивых и сильных, еще жарче, а от сухих искусанных губ, и взгляда на то, как он проводит языком по ним, смачивая слюной, внизу живота тянет приятной волной.  
Стайлз опьяняет своей доступностью. Стайлз опьяняет в принципе, и Скотт едва ли удерживает себя под контролем. Он вжимается в лучшего друга бедрами, гладит пальцами по его скулам и проводит языком по его губам вверх к кончику носа. От Стайлза пахнет медом и терпким ароматом моря, и этот запах сводит оборотня с ума, заставляет внутреннего волка выть от желания. Скотт сам едва ли не рычит, вжимаясь в Стилински так, что того бьет мелкой дрожью от возбуждения.  
Музыка за пределами номера сменяется на очередную знаменитую композицию, но МакКолл не слышит ни единого слова песни; единственное, что доносится до его слуха отчетливо и ярко — громкое и сбивчивое дыхание Стайлза. Скотт наслаждается его вздохами, неровными и полузадушенными, как и наслаждается прикосновениям его потных ладоней к своей спине.  
Этой ночью, как и в одну единственную перед ней, они не заходят дальше прикосновений, и обоих это устраивает настолько, что после того, как истома от оргазма покидает тело, они продолжают прерванный разговор о прогулках по ночному побережью и темным улицам.

Они в эту ночь все же никуда не выходят и засыпают не на берегу моря, а в своих кроватях, запутавшись в простынях и прячась от солнечных лучей.


	6. 5.

[ ](http://fastpic.ru)

**5.**

Следующий город уже вдали от побережья, что весьма расстраивает Стайлза, но он так же мал и уютен, как и прежние, и скрывает среди своих строений не менее приятные приключения. Так, по крайней мере, говорит другу Скотт, в надежде отвлечь того от мыслей о пляже и его отсутствии. 

Городскую черту они минуют вечером, когда солнце уже прячется за горизонт, а все жители только начинают выбираться на узкие улицы и центральные площади. Скотт выбирает мотель, где они останавливаются, и Стайлз проверяет каждый угол их номера на грязь, прежде чем начать двигать кровати. Они остаются в четырех стенах недолго — только чтобы растянуться на кроватях и дать затекшим мышцам расслабиться после долгой непрерывной поездки, и уже спустя пару часов отправляются изучать окрестности.   
Здесь нет пляжа, но есть паутина улиц, где без труда можно заплутать без карты. Скотт говорит, что это похоже на лабиринт, и Стайлз загорается идеей побродить по путаным переулкам — лабиринты всегда были его слабостью.  
Неподалеку от мотеля они ужинают пастой с морепродуктами, а после углубляются в центр города, название которого Скотт не запоминает. Площадь заполнена людьми, и на какое-то мгновение МакКоллу кажется, будто здесь проходит какой-то фестиваль, но городок слишком мал и эта суматоха, не что иное, как простой еженедельный концерт местных знаменитостей. Стайлз предлагает остаться, и Скотт не видит причин отказываться — они ведь приехали сюда отдыхать, так что задержаться для того, чтобы послушать музыку всегда есть время.   
И пусть Скотт никогда бы не назвал этот концерт запоминающимся или полным адреналина, уж слишком незнакома и порой заурядна музыка, но, к его удивлению, в толпе они проводят около часа, прежде чем вспотевшие и возбужденные выбираются из тисков чужих плеч и духоты. Им жарко, а теплый летний воздух делает все только хуже, и парни едва ли не задыхаются, пока покупают в супермаркете по бутылке воды. Они осушают их сразу же, после чего, растрепанные и раскрасневшиеся, отправляются бродить дальше по улицам, желая посмотреть едва ли не на все, если хватит сил.

Они гуляют и наслаждаются прогулкой до тех пор, пока людей, встречающихся на их пути, не становится все меньше, а яркие вывески магазинов и забегаловок и вовсе не исчезают. Понимая, что они заблудились, Скотт предлагает вернуться тем путем, которым они пришли, но когда и это не дает никаких результатов, парни просто продолжают идти вперед.   
Стайлз говорит, что карту они, скорее всего, выронили на концерте, и что навигатором тоже вряд ли выйдет воспользоваться — у мобильника села батарея. Стилински не ждет от друга никакого определенного ответа — то, что Скотт оставил свой телефон в мотеле он знает прекрасно, как и то, что в столь поздний час найти кого-то, кто согласится помочь и показать дорогу к мотелю равносильно нулю.   
Они бродят по пустым улицам, пока не выходят на одну из дорог и рядом с ними не останавливается автомобиль.   
— Помощь не нужна, ребята? — водитель средних лет со старым шрамом над губой добродушно им улыбается, выглядывая из окна и оглядывая изнуренных путников.   
— Как раз она сейчас бы и не помешала, — подхватывает его любезный тон Стайлз и объясняет, что случилось и куда им, собственно надо. Скотт смотрит на него, чуть склонившегося к окошку водителя, на его напрягшиеся мышцы спины под белой футболкой и не слышит, как мужчина за рулем предлагает их подвезти. Он понимает, что что-то происходит только, когда Стайлз качает головой, отказывая.   
— Вы довольно далеко забрели, парни, — все же настаивает водитель, кивая на дорогу, — до вашего мотеля здесь добрые миль двадцать. Я могу подбросить, не сложно.   
Скотт вновь переводит взгляд на Стайлза, вдруг чему-то нахмурившегося и непроизвольно отступившего от автомобиля, на который опирался. Стилински оборачивается в сторону улицы, откуда они пришли, и лихорадочно трет виски, глаза и щеки, словно пытаясь прийти в себя от внезапно нахлынувшей тошноты. Скотт, зная, что подразумевает за собой его состояние, просит мужчину, удивленно поглядывающего на спину Стайлза, подождать секунду.   
Он касается плеча Стилински, сжимает его пальцами и обеспокоенно спрашивает, в порядке ли он, на что получает сдавленный ответ:  
— Лучше не бывает, — Стайлз, кажется, приходит в себя, но голос его все еще грубый, подобный звуку наждачной бумаги. – Ну, что? Кажется, мы все-таки нажили себе неприятностей. Буду умолять судьбу, чтобы он не был психом с тесаком в багажнике.   
Скотт натянуто улыбается и кивает на машину, прося, чтобы Стайлз сел, наконец, на заднее сидение. Сейчас ему как никогда хочется вернуться в мотель и, завернувшись в тонкое покрывало, уснуть за просмотром какого-нибудь фильма. 

Автомобиль скользит по дороге бесшумно, и Скотт с любопытством оглядывает дома и постройки, которые они проезжают. Он не знает, зачем смотрит и старается запомнить их, но ему вдруг кажется это очень важным. Стайлз рядом с ним молчит и тоже смотрит в окно, но Скотт не уверен, что тот обращает внимание на окрестности. Он думает о том, чтобы заговорить с ним, спросить о недавнем приступе, узнать, что именно показалось Стилински, но не произносит ни единого слова и даже не смотрит в его сторону. Он просто представляет то, что могло показаться Стайлзу, обдумывает разные варианты и уже тянется к другу с вопросом, когда его прерывают:  
— Вы путешествуете? — голос мужчины за рулем разрывает тишину так внезапно, что парни вздрагивают и пару минут просто не находятся с ответом, но спустя мгновение все же кивают.   
Водитель, мужчина под сорок с легкой щетиной и светлыми глазами, улыбается их неловкому молчанию и пробует вновь:  
— Вам не повезло оказаться именно в этом переулке. Наш городок хоть и мал, но веселиться мы умеем, вот только ближе к центру, — здесь спальный район. И вы, кстати, довольно рано решили отправиться на боковую, не увидев всех наших развлечений.   
— Мы не особо настроены на веселье, — обернувшись на Стайлза, произносит Скотт, — да и вряд ли сейчас будет что-то лучше мягкой кровати.   
— Ну, конечно, а как же иначе! — смеется мужчина, подмигивая Стайлзу в зеркало заднего вида. — Где, как не в кровати можно развлечься лучше всего! Но все же мне жаль, что вы не хотите посетить один из наших клубов. Там такие вечеринки проходят, а какие там девочки…   
Скотт переводит взгляд на Стайлза и понимает, что что-то не так. Щеки того белее мела, а взгляд расфокусирован настолько, что МакКоллу кажется, что тот сейчас свалится в обморок, если его вовремя не подхватить.   
Скотт движется ближе к другу, дергает его за плечо и чувствует как того бьет легкая дрожь.  
— Ты как?   
— В порядке, не о чем беспокоится, — отмахивается улыбкой Стайлз и добавляет уже с меньшей фальшью в голосе, — может, все же оторвемся?   
— А вот это уже правильное решение! — воодушевленно произносит водитель. — Эта вечеринка одна из моих самых любимых и вы будете в восторге.   
МакКолл растерянно оглядывается на друга, на его плотно сжатые вместе пальцы и почти ничего не понимает.  
— В клуб? — неуверенным шепотом переспрашивает он Стайлза, и когда видит, что тот кивает, улыбаясь той самой едва заметной улыбкой, которая, МакКолл знает, принадлежит только ему, с некоторой досадой оставляет свои планы на просмотр кино и спокойный сон. — Значит, продолжаем веселиться.


	7. 6.

[ ](http://radikal.ru)

**6.**

Вечеринки под землей с каменными стенами и оглушающей музыкой и, правда, самые лучшие, даже не смотря на то, что они на самой окраине чужого города. Все жители, казалось бы, собрались на одной из таких вечеринок, и Скотт, правда, очень рад, что Стайлз в восторге от этого места.   
Светомузыка слепит, но к ней быстро привыкаешь, а уж после того, как свыкаешься с местным освещением, барную стойку найти не составляет труда. Скотт не считает, сколько они выпивают, с кем выпивают и что именно пьют, они просто отрываются и танцуют под ошеломительно мощные басы.  
В какой-то момент они, в компании пьяных разукрашенных ребят, оказываются на одном из темно-синих диванов, где все смеются, обмениваются маленькими белыми таблетками через поцелуи и уничтожают один шот чего-то крепкого за другим. Скотт наблюдает за ними от силы несколько минут, пока не чувствует руку Стайлза у себя на бедре и его губы у самого уха. Стилински что-то шепчет, но музыка растворяет в себе его голос, поглощает любые попытки заговорить, оставляя единственно верный выбор – действовать.   
Стайлз проводит пальцами по ширинке Скотта, освобождает пуговицу от петель и запускает ладонь в джинсы МакКолла. Его прикосновения рваные, ленивые и жесткие, но Скотту нравится. Нравится настолько, что перед глазами начинает плыть, а внизу живота все скручиваться в тугой узел.   
Стайлз рядом с ним наслаждается тихими вздохами лучшего друга, пристально наблюдая за каждым его движением. Он слишком пьян, возможно даже под действием одной из маленьких таблеток,что передаються среди рядом сидящих подростков, Стайлз не может точно сказать, но ему настолько хорошо на этом тесном кожаном диване, с этой бьющей по ушам и вискам музыкой, с возбужденной плотью Скотта под пальцами, что он и думать об этом не хочет.   
Мелодия сменяет другую, и толпа воплем с танцпола одобряет выбор диджея, вскидывает в разгоряченный воздух руки, увеличивается в размерах, Скотт концентрирует свое внимание на ней, ловит каждое малое изменение, лишь бы не потерять контроля и не выпустить когти. Он откидывает голову на спинку дивана, прикрывает глаза, ему кажется, что более бездумно он себя еще не вел. К ладони Стайлза присоединяется еще одна, более мягкая и маленькая, с аккуратным маникюром на ногтях, она скользит по животу, гладит уверенно и настойчиво, чуть задевая ногтями кожу. Скотту кажется это странным, ему хотелось бы скинуть чужую руку, но вместо этого он направляет ее ниже, к паху, к ладони Стайлза. Это возбуждает его, вызывает трепет и нетерпение, как и горячий шепот чужих губ на ухо, который он не слышит за громкостью музыки, как поцелуи Стайлза, такие собственнические и кружащие голову, со вкусом алкоголя и слюны.  
Когда Скотт, наконец, отрывает голову от спинки дивана, его глаза уже горят алым, а чужие руки оставляют его тело в покое. Сидящая справа от него девушка кивает ему на танцпол; ее растрепанные темные волосы липнут к вспотевшему лицу, бретелька синего платья спадает, оголяя и без того неприкрытое плечо, густо накрашенные глаза затянуты наркотической дымкой. Скотт тянет ее танцевать, утопает вместе с ней в толпе, а Стайлз растягивается на уже свободном диване и тянет к губам хайбол с какой-то яркой дрянью в нем.   
Песни сменяют друг друга, и МакКолл не знает ни одну из них, но все равно танцует, касаясь талии какой-то девушки в легком коричневом платье, оказавшейся рядом, — ту, в синем, он потерял почти сразу из виду.   
Когда круг незнакомых людей, с которыми Скотт и Стайлз выпивают, обмениваются шутками и танцуют, обжимаясь под музыку, вновь поднимает свои рюмки и бокалы, оборотень чувствует, что чего-то не хватает, а когда все, выпив, расходятся, понимает, что Стилински среди них нет.   
Он в полную силу осознает, что потерял Стайлза из виду в тот момент, когда, после произнесенного тоста, ему никто не утыкается в плечо и не старается перекричать музыку пошлым комментарием.  
Скотт оглядывается по сторонам в спокойствии, которое позже перерастает в настоящую панику, потому что среди похожих друг на друга лиц нет одного — того, которое дороже и ценнее.   
Он, кажется, даже вмиг трезвеет, будто весь аконит, подмешанный Стилински в его напиток выветривается. Потерять Стайлза в незнакомом городе, да еще и выпившего — самое страшное, что МакКолл может себе представить.   
После недолгого расспроса бармен кивает на узкий проход к уборной, и МакКолл едва ли не расталкивает людей, пробираясь туда. Стайлза он находит едва ли в сознании, сидящего у одной из кабинок и облокотившегося на стену. Скотт легко бьет его по щекам и когда добивается реакции, уводит прочь из клуба и ловит машину, на этот раз с нормальным водителем.   
На пути к отелю Стайлз сопит на плече Скотта и бормочет во сне бессвязные фразы, которые успокаивают МакКолла, убеждают в том, что его друг в полном порядке и просто перебрал выпивки, которая, казалось, этой ночью лилась рекой. Скотт склоняется к другу ниже, зарывается носом в его волосы и втягивает запах, чувствуя, как собственные щеки горят от алкоголя и близости. Он вдыхает вновь и вновь, но Стайлз не пахнет ничем особенным; лишь алкоголем и почти выветрившимся одеколоном, лимоном и солью, уже почти закончившими свое действие таблетками марки Хофманс и собой, но ничем подозрительным. Никаким сильным наркотиком. Скотт еще какое-то короткое мгновение сидит, уткнувшись в волосы Стилински носом, пока тот не ерзает во сне и оборотень не отворачивается к окну.   
Ночное радио таксиста наигрывает одну из малоизвестных песен, такую мягкую, и, казалось бы, сотканную из тонких отсветов лунного света, настолько мелодия и голос исполнителя сплетаются вместе. Скотт слушает её вполуха и думает о лучшем друге, думает так, что замирает сердце и становится тепло. Певец поет о том, что все, что нужно — это найти свое место, и Скотт знает, что уже давно нашел его, нашел рядом со Стайлзом.   
Автомобиль с тихим шорохом катит по ночному городу, ловит окнами свет фонарей и убаюкивает. Скотт позволяет себе на мгновение прикрыть глаза и крепче сжать пальцы на плече Стайлза — он с трудом может себе представить, что значит потерять своего лучшего друга.   
Когда такси тормозит у их небольшого отеля, МакКолл благодарит водителя, отдает ему последние оставшиеся в карманах деньги и вытягивает полусознательного Стилински на свежий воздух. Этой ночью ни у кого проблем со сном не возникает, ведь оба уже почти спят, когда поднимаются в номер и доходят до кроватей. 

Утро следующего дня наступает с яркими лучами солнца и звоном будильника, сигналящего о том, что пора собираться в путь. Стайлз, зарываясь в подушки, сонно мычит, а Скотт тянется через него, опираясь на спину Стилински рукой, и выключает неприятную мелодию на мобильнике. Он дает другу время еще поспать, скрываясь в ванной, а позже закидывая в сумки вещи и отправляя в рот, найденную в кармане шорт, печенюху. Стайлза он будит через полчаса после звона будильника, и на этот раз тот поднимается без особых препирательств, с удивлением отмечая уже собранный багаж и бумажный стаканчик с горячим кофе из фойе мотеля. Стайлз, потирая голову, жалуется о том, что почти ничего не помнит, и Скотт, растянувшись на своей половине кровати, вместо рассказа о вчерашних приключениях, говорит о том, что именно беспокоит Стилински.  
— Тебя ничем не накачали, не волнуйся, — с легкой улыбкой на губах произносит он, — я проверил вчера.  
— Ты меня всего обнюхивал? Уж не знаю мило это или жутко, чувак, — хлопая Скотта по плечу, с ухмылкой произносит Стайлз, скидывая ногой со своей кровати скомканное покрывало. Он думает сделать отсылку к Парфюмеру, но не уверен, что Скотт поймет, потому молчит.  
— Ну, обнюхивал, облизывал и ощупывал на наличие повреждений, — Скотт отвечает с вызовом и ответной игривой улыбкой, — я думаю, что за это, по меньшей мере, должно быть спасибо.   
Стайлз будто выключается на мгновение, ошалело смотря на Скотта и интенсивно моргая, и юный оборотень на что угодно готов поспорить, что слышит, как в голове друга активно щелкают тумблеры, пока он, наконец, под смех Скотта не приходит в себя и не ударяет того в плечо.   
— Ты идиот, МакКолл, а ну свали с кровати!   
Скотт уворачивается от брошенной в его сторону подушки и с довольной улыбкой наслаждается румянцем на бледных после пробуждения щеках друга.  
Под взглядом МакКолла Стайлз поднимается с постели и босыми ногами шлепает по нагретому солнцем линолеуму в ванную, слыша, как вслед ему Скотт бросает фразу о том, как ему хочется просто один день провести в номере, никуда не выходя. Сонный, взъерошенный и помятый от похмелья Стайлз с ним соглашается тут же, но после быстрого душа меняет свое мнение резко и бесповоротно — он полностью готов ехать дальше.


	8. 7.

[ ](http://fastpic.ru)

7.

Когда они решают, наконец, вернуться домой, то выезжают днем и не останавливаются почти до самого вечера, пока на небе не показываются звезды, а в животах не начинает урчать от голода. Они тормозят у единственной заправки на несколько десятков миль в округе, чтобы пополнить бак и дать машине передохнуть, и, решая провести в дороге оставшийся вечер, набирают в придорожном кафе печенья и пару банок с колой. Когда дороги пустеют, а луна занимает свое место на полотне темного неба, Скотт засыпает на пассажирском сидении, склонившись к прикрытому окну. За рулем Стайлз, замечая это, приглушает радио и откидывается на спинку сидения; он трет глаза и подавляет зевки, подпирает свободной рукой щеку и упорно глядит на пустынную темную дорогу. Он пару раз бросает взгляд на приборную панель, на датчики, и пальцами потирает глаза, когда все начинает расплываться. Автострада устрашает и нагоняет на Стилински дурные мысли о второсортных ужастиках, над которыми они со Скоттом привыкли смеяться, и он даже несколько раз резко дергает головой, когда слышит со стороны простирающегося пустыря вой степных волков. Задремавший рядом Скотт тоже их слышит, но звук доходит до него плохо, словно через толстую стену — доходит приглушенным и больше отчаянным, чем устрашающим.   
Очередной вой вдалеке, и джип тормозит, чуть вильнув вправо. Он останавливается мягко, но сонные и расслабленные пассажиры все равно не успевают вовремя среагировать и их слегка подбрасывает на месте. Стайлз, чье сердце замирает на мгновение от страха, глушит мотор и тянется отстегнуть ремень, мешающий лучше разглядеть происходящее перед джипом. Первое, о чем он может подумать, что сбил кого-то, и уже потом, осознавая, что это всего лишь поломка джипа, он позволяет себе выдохнуть.   
Он, включая аварийные знаки, оборачивается к Скотту, сидящему рядом, и оглядывает на наличие повреждений, на мгновение забывая, что у того их просто не может быть. МакКолл смотрит на него похожим взглядом, и алый цвет его глаз в темноте салона мерцает как никогда ярко, но Стайлз на его скорую боеготовность лишь с досадой фыркает, бросая:  
— Можешь погасить свои фары, это всего лишь машина.   
Скотт не обращает внимания на резкий тон друга и без единого слова возвращает глазам прежний цвет. Он смотрит на время и оглядывается вокруг — они в самой что ни на есть глуши.   
Их окружают лишь пустыри и дорога, укутанные кромешной тьмой, и Скотт чувствует внутри себя это ноющее чувство, будто стоит им выйти из душного салона джипа, порыв холодного могильного воздуха окутает и проберется к самым костям.   
Стайлз рядом с ним барабанит пальцами по рулю и приходит в себя, успокаивая сердцебиение и дрожь в руках, и Скотту кажется, что он знает, чем вызван этот испуг. Он думает об очередном приступе чувства дежавю, о тревоге, с которой говорил ему об этом ощущении Стайлз, и, прежде чем Стилински собирается потянуться к ручке на дверце, оборотень понимает, что не хочет, чтобы тот выходил.   
— Сиди, я все сделаю, — произносит Скотт, прежде чем друг успевает вылезти из машины.  
Стайлз непонимающе на него смотрит, словно смысл слов до него не доходит, а когда все же замечает, как Скотт отстегивает ремень безопасности и вылезает из машины, хочет возразить. Он машет руками и возмущается, но после фразы МакКолла о том, что он знает эту машину как свою собственную, замолкает и наблюдает за тем, как друг захватывает фонарик из бардачка и обходит джип. Когда Скотт поднимает капот, отмахиваясь от клубов горячего пара, и Стайлз тянется рукой к клаксону, предвкушая занятную шалость, предупреждающий рык оборотня останавливает его лишь на пару минут, пока друг не склоняется над машиной вновь.  
— Стайлз! — возмущение в голосе Скотта немного — удара головой о капот он избежал, но все же от резкого гудка вздрогнул. — Ты серьезно?   
— Всего лишь рука соскользнула, прости, — высунувшись из окна, Стайлз одаривает Скотта усталой улыбкой, на что тот лишь вздыхает.   
МакКолл вновь возвращает свое внимание к внутренностям джипа; он вглядывается в генератор, который, кажется, в полном порядке, и касается верхнего шланга радиатора, чувствуя его упругость. Он глубоко вздыхает и отворачивается от машины, смотря на простирающуюся впереди дорогу. Сейчас Скотт думает, что стоило дать передохнуть машине подольше, что стоило вообще остаться на ночь в отеле и избежать этой непроизвольной остановки в такой глухой местности. Он отвинчивает пробку радиатора, морщась от жара, исходящего от машины, и, еще раз вздохнув, закрывает капот.  
— Скотт? — Стайлз высовывается из окна и вскидывает брови, ожидая ответа, и МакКоллу так не хочется говорить ему о том, что его любимый джип вряд ли поедет дальше без техпомощи или, если повезет, передышки.   
— Двигатель перегрелся, — возвращаясь к машине, произносит все же Скотт, — нам остается только ждать, и, если через два часа ничего не изменится, будем звонить в техподдержку.   
— Ждать здесь?   
— У тебя есть другие предложения?   
Они остаются посреди пустыни в полной темноте и тишине прерываемой лишь воем степных волков, бродящих далеко в степи, среди высокой травы, в поисках позднего ужина. Возмущающийся из-за решения о ночевке Стайлз, спустя некоторое время замолкает и упирается лбом в руль, прикрывая глаза и обессилено вздыхая. Скотт чувствует его измождение и усталость, ощущает, как воздух пропитывается его обреченностью и напряжением и, прежде чем может стать еще хуже, МакКолл протягивает руку и касается плеча друга, привлекая его внимание и рассеивая его угнетающие мысли.   
— Тебе лучше отдохнуть, — произносит он под вопросительным взглядом карих глаз друга, — я присмотрю, чтобы все было в порядке.   
— Нет, я… со мной все нормально, — качает головой Стилински, откидываясь на водительское сидение и потирая воспаленные от нехватки сна глаза, — я все равно вряд ли смогу уснуть.  
Скотт настаивает и Стайлз прекращает спорить, забираясь на заднее сидение и устраиваясь как можно удобнее. Скотт знает, что, пусть и сдавшись, Стилински постарается быть в сознании настолько долго, насколько позволит организм, но к его удивлению, друг отключается, как только прикрывает глаза. Выражение обеспокоенности покидает черты его лица, и Скотт тоже позволяет себе расслабиться, но все же следить за дорогой. 

С момента, как автомобиль тормозит посреди дороги проходит немногим больше полутора часов, и ничего за это время не происходит. Скотт, откинувшись на спинку сидения, беззвучно напевает песню, засевшую в голове перед аварией, и не отводит взгляда от пустой, простирающейся в даль, дороги. Он думает, что с трудом сможет высидеть эти два часа, не заскучав и случайно не уснув, но эти мысли рассеиваются в тот миг, когда вдалеке выплывает размытая точка света.   
Скотт знает, что к ним приближается автомобиль еще до того, как свет его фар появляется на горизонте, но что именно делать с этим знанием он понятия не имеет. Стайлза будить он не хочет, но и тормозить машину желания у него никакого нет, ведь запах водителя, — аромат очистителя и дешевого прокисшего пива, — приятным ему отнюдь не кажется. Скотт решает ничего не делать, и когда автомобиль чуть сбрасывает скорость, подъезжая к ним ближе, МакКолл чувствует, как напрягаются мышцы во всем теле и удлиняются когти на правой руке. Из темно-коричневого Доджа 69 года выпуска показывается парень не старше тридцати, со сведенными в замешательстве бровями и уставшими глазами. Он совсем не походит на пропитого небритого безумца, образ которого нарисовался из-за резкого запаха, исходящего от машины, отчего Скотт впадает в секундное замешательство и первое мгновение даже не реагирует на доброго самаритянина, решившегося притормозить.  
— Эй, вы там как? В порядке? — незнакомец, чуть высунувшись из окна своего автомобиля, стучит по стеклу и оглядывает джип, словно ища причину поломки. — Кажется, что не очень.   
— Все не так плохо, как кажется, — дружелюбно улыбается ему Скотт, — двигатель перегрелся и только.   
Парень понимающе кивает, но с досадой говорит, что до ближайшей заправки миль десять, если не больше и кроме кассира и подвыпившего механика там вряд ли сейчас кто-то есть. Скотт знает это и расстраивается не сильно, он и не собирался никуда идти. Парень говорит еще что-то о здешнем переменчивом климате, и МакКолл поддерживает полуночный разговор с улыбкой, внезапно чувствуя, как незаметно начинает пролетать время.   
Спустя еще пару фраз, новый знакомый, назвавшийся Эйроном, вновь осведомляется о состоянии джипа и предлагает свою помощь.  
— Вам точно ничего не нужно? Я мог бы подбросить до города, а там уже и техпомощь…  
— Нет, не стоит, — перебивает его Скотт, чувствуя, как волк внутри него скребется и завывает, словно чувствуя опасность в бескорыстном предложении, — спасибо, но не стоит. Не хочу бросать вот так машину, да и этого парня тоже нет никакого желания оставлять ночью одного.   
Эйрон понимающе кивает, переводит взгляд на задние сиденья джипа, где в едва ли удобной позе спит Стайлз, и пожимает плечами. Он спрашивает Скотта, уверен ли он, что помощь не нужна, а потом уезжает, заводя мотор своего Доджа и подмигивая задними фарами, над которыми виднеется наклейка с глупой фразой:  
«А что сделал бы Скуби?»  
Когда вокруг вновь становится тихо, Скотт переводит дыхание и устало прикрывает глаза, ощущая, как сильно он устал. Позволяя себе просидеть в этом расслабленном положении еще несколько минут, МакКолл все же поднимается и, выуживая из бардачка бутылку с водой, выходит из машины. Он вновь поднимает капот автомобиля и, оглядев переставшие дымиться внутренности, вливает немного холодной жидкости в радиатор. Это помогает, но Скотт все равно старается вести автомобиль медленно, постоянно следя за показаниями датчиков на приборной панели.   
Оставшаяся ночь проходит без приключений, за исключением, возможно, неловкого падения Стайлза с сидения в попытке перевернуться на другой бок, над которым Скотт не может не посмеяться. 

Когда они возвращаются домой, полные впечатлений, воодушевления и еще чего-то нового, отец Стайлза встречает их на пороге и крепко обнимает каждого. Он что-то шепчет Стайлзу на ухо и справляется о поездке, шутит по поводу девушек и не отводит встревоженного взгляда от сына.   
Когда они выгружаются и вваливаются в дом, Джон говорит, что им нужно что-то обсудить.


	9. 8.

[ ](http://fastpic.ru)

**8.**

Когда отец Стайлза с серьезным видом говорит о комендантском часе, Скотт понимает, что дела плохи. Он видит это в глазах шерифа и думает о папках на его столе, забытых на момент поездки. Он оказывается прав.   
Джон усаживает их на диван и рассказывает о четырнадцати пропавших бедолагах. Он просит быть осторожными, сидеть вечерами дома и, что удивительно, держать окна закрытыми.   
Стайлзу жарко; он, растянувшись на диване, пьет уже третий чай со льдом и отрицательно качает головой на это заявление. Шериф не спорит с сыном, зная насколько это бесполезное занятие, и лишь просит быть осторожными и следовать правилам. Скотт уверен, что Стайлз эти правила даже не слушал.   
В момент, когда Стилински-старший покидает гостиную, скрываясь в прихожей, Скотт поднимается со своего места и, поворачиваясь к другу, приседает перед ним на корточки.  
— Обещай, что закроешь окно, — он просит с отзвуком мольбы в голосе, но Стайлз, кажется, этого не замечает, увлеченно следя за кубиками льда в своем пустом бокале.   
— И задохнуться от жары? — отмахивается он в ответ. — Уверен, что хочешь найти мое раздувшееся бездыханное тельце?  
— Я хочу в принципе найти тебя и желательно в целости и живого. Не уверен, что с распахнутым окном это произойдет. Просто послушай его.   
МакКолл сжимает пальцами колени друга, заглядывает в его глаза, натыкаясь в ответ лишь на упрек и обиду, как когда-то в детстве, когда Стайлз спорил с ним и так ребячески начинал дуться и упираться, что оставалось только сдаться. Сейчас Стилински вел себя похоже, и Скотт бы умилился этой схожести, если бы все его мысли не были заняты безопасностью этого упрямого засранца.   
Он вновь говорит о своем беспокойстве, вновь повторяет слова Джона о пропажах людей, но Стайлз словно ничего не слышит, настаивая на своем.   
— Нет, Скотт, — после очередного потока пререканий, устало произносит Стайлз, пытаясь донести смысл своего протеста, — ты же знаешь, что это окно всегда открыто.   
И Скотт знает, он как никто другой знает, что их окна никогда не закрываются. Это как негласное правило между ними двумя — держать открытыми окна в спальне, чтобы другой без труда мог попасть в дом, если что-то плохое случится. Что-то такое, как развод родителей Скотта, или смерть матери Стайлза, что-то такое, как приступы паники у Стилински, связанные с размолвками с отцом, либо болезненные первые трансформации у Скотта после укуса. Окно всегда открыто, и Скотт знает, что сейчас просит невозможное, что сам сегодня вечером сделает невыполнимое — закроет на щеколду свое окно.   
— Пожалуйста, просто сделай это, — он склоняется к Стайлзу настолько низко, что тот может поклясться, что видит всполохи красного в глазах лучшего друга. Покровительные всполохи красного, которым даже Стайлз не может отказать. Он кивает и отводит опечаленный взгляд к окну.   
— Спасибо, — произносит Скотт, ловя парня за подбородок и быстро прижимая свои губы к его рту, словно одного слова благодарности недостаточно. Стайлз не отстраняется, но МакКолл чувствует, как он вздрагивает, и слышит, как его сердце ускоряет биение, будто это первый поцелуй, который они делят на двоих. Скотт хочет думать, что это хорошо, но глубоко в душе все же понимает, что ничего хорошего в этой реакции отнюдь нет. Он обещает себе подумать об этом позже. 

МакКолл покидает дом Стайлза, когда небо оттенка золота, а тонкий месяц луны прячется за облаками, готовясь к выходу.   
Он, поднявшись к себе в комнату, чувствует, как приятное тепло домашнего уюта окутывает его, а усталость за проведенную неделю в дороге вдруг наваливается тяжелым обухом. МакКолл откидывается на заправленную кровать, наслаждается лучами заходящего солнца, падающими на лицо сквозь только что закрытое окно, и с некоторой досадой думает о том, что этой ночью будет засыпать один. Настолько привыкнув за эту неделю к Стайлзу рядом, Скотт считает, что сон в одиночку должен радовать его как никогда, но все совсем наоборот, и он только стонет от разочарования и досады.  
Ночь наступает внезапно, заставая юного оборотня врасплох, неожиданно спрятавшимся за горизонт солнцем. Усталость, навалившаяся на Скотта еще по возвращению в город, одолевает его слишком быстро, и парень погружается в сон под звуки сборов Мелиссы на ночную смену и мерный рокот разбрызгивателя для полива газонов у соседей. На периферии сознания он еще думает о Стайлзе; о том, чем тот сейчас занят и закрыл ли он окно, как просил шериф. Он спрашивает себя, думает ли Стилински о нем сейчас, ощущает ли эту острую нехватку тепла рядом, скучает ли так же, как делает это Скотт.   
Когда он засыпает, удобнее устраиваясь на боку, ему снится сон о лучшем друге. Плохой сон, в котором его собственные руки омыты кровью, а лицо Стайлза белее мела. Скотт вспоминает, что уже видел похожее выражение на лице Стилински — в машине мужчины, решившего подбросить их вместо мотеля на один из подземных ночных клубов. Тогда лицо Стайлза было похожим — мертвенно-бледным, так идеально подходящим для того, чтобы провести окровавленной рукой и оставить следы.   
Скотт скользит пальцами по его щекам, рисует кривые черты и останавливается, доходя до подбородка. Щемящая нежность отдается в его груди вибрацией, и он взгляда не может оторвать от Стилински, сейчас такого разбитого, похожего на судно, вынесенное на скалы, и Скотт может поклясться, что видит обломки его палуб и мачт, дрейфующие на волнах.   
Скотт хочет протянуть к нему руки и узнать, отчего в его глазах плещется чуть ли не вся тоска мира, но не делает этого. Скотт задыхается от резкого запаха меди и мёда, от запаха лучшего друга и аромата его чувств. Оборотень сжимается и отступает, мечтает о море; том самом море, где песок цвета глаз его лучшего друга, а вода такая же теплая, как и в одном из городков, которые они со Стайлзом посещали.   
Скотт просыпается со вкусом крови и губ Стайлза на своих губах, он выныривает из сна с мыслями о море, но с каждой минутой пробуждения забывает содержание сновидения, помня только бескровное лицо Стайлза и холод его кожи.  
Его колотит ужас и, впервые за долгое время, Скотт чувствует, как сжимаются его легкие и воздух застревает в горле.   
Первая его мысль, когда приступ отступает, что ему нужно позвонить Стайлзу, но минута раздумий приводит разум Скотта в подобие порядка и усмиряет его беспокойство, оставляя разговор с другом на утро. Уснуть вновь у Скотта не выходит, и он просто лежит в кровати, вспоминая детали сна, непроизвольно перемешивая отрывки из сновидения с воспоминания из их недавнего путешествия. Просто думая о Стайлзе.   
Скотт, зажмурившись на остаток ночи, чувствует, как встает солнце, проводя своими еще холодными лучами по его коже, слышит, как начинает просыпаться город и с рассветом, он проваливается в дремоту, не долгую, но спасительную. 

Стайлз появляется на пороге дома МакКоллов ближе к полудню, и Скотт, открывая ему двери, едва узнает в бледной тени на крыльце лучшего друга.   
— Выглядишь так, будто тебя только что пережевали и выплюнули, — пропуская друга вглубь дома, говорит Скотт.   
Он наблюдает за Стайлзом более пристально, ловит взглядом каждое его движение и проклятое ощущение от долго тянущейся бессонной ночи, сжигает Скотта изнутри.   
— Я и чувствую себя похоже, — в свою очередь произносит Стилински, не ведая о душевных терзаниях друга. Он опускается на диван в гостиной, удобно устраивается и прикрывает глаза, словно надеясь, что вот сейчас уснет. Но он не засыпает, а продолжает говорить, и Скотт опускается на сиденье рядом с ним, складывает ноги по-турецки и слушает.   
— Я дико хочу спать, Скотти, — голос Стайлза звучит тихо и будто слегка надтреснуто, вот только причину этой трещины МакКолл не может найти. – Мне кажется, будто я не спал вечность, будто эта ночь длилась годы. Я не могу спать из-за всех этих мыслей, роящихся в голове. Они словно пчелы жужжат у меня в мозгу, отвлекая и сводя с ума.   
Стайлз продолжает говорить, откинувшись на спинку дивана, продолжает изливать душу, а единственное, что может сказать в ответ на это Скотт, это только предложить Стилински вновь спать вместе. Он думает о том, что это вновь тьма возвращается в их сердца, заглатывает их почти полностью в свое отчаянье, он просто боится предположить, что это может быть что-то другое. Что-то страшнее темной дыры в сердце.   
— Я помню, что еще вчера обещал отцу сходить куда-то сегодня, но я не помню куда и зачем, я даже теперь не уверен, что это произошло взаправду, а не приснилось мне, – Стайлз глубоко вздыхает и открывает глаза, пристально всматриваясь в друга. — Я останусь сегодня с тобой?   
Скотт кивает, протягивает Стайлзу руку и помогает подняться с дивана. Они в молчании проходят наверх, в комнату к Скотту, и оставляют дверь незапертой. Они распахивают окна и обещают друг другу закрыть их, когда начнет смеркаться.   
Находясь в этой комнате, в этом тепле, они оба чувствуют умиротворение – клокочущее тяжелое чувство в груди испаряется, оставив место лишь изможденности. Стайлз в расслабленной позе растягивается на кровати, заведя руки за голову, а Скотт, скинув пару подушек, устраивается на полу, облокотившись спиной на бортик кровати и спущенную ногу Стайлза. Он спрашивает друга о снах и рассказывает свой – не весь, но в подробностях то, что запомнилось особенно ярко, и Стилински молчит в ответ около минуты, прежде чем вновь начать говорить. Он не произносит ничего определенного, лишь анализирует и проговаривает свои мысли, а Скотт, прикрыв глаза, представляет его голос тихим бризом, подталкивающим на волнах крепкое судно к удивительным новым островам, к граням неизведанного.   
Скотту кажется, будто он вновь засыпает и проваливается в эту аквамариновую глубину, и теперь Стайлз для него в этом бескрайнем океане сна единственное верное и земное – маленький белый фрегат, чьи бока облеплено солью, а днище истерзано скалами. И вот он видит камни, выступающие черными зубьями из воды, желая отобрать, потопить сердце Скотта, унести белый фрегат на глубину. И Скотт, сжимая пальцами штурвал из благородного дерева, уже видит, как кончится для них это плаванье. Он видит обломки мачт и палуб, глядя на скалы, он видит в белоснежном песке острова холод и дым горящих досок фрегата и тепло окутывает Скотта объятиями лучшего друга, преданного и разбитого.   
Скотт просыпается с ужасом, сковывающим сердце от жуткой судьбы Стайлза в этом сне. Он ищет взглядом Стилински и находит его с похожим выражением ужаса на лице, он бормочет что-то о сне и боли, и Скотт подползает к нему ближе, обнимая так крепко, что не остается возможности пошевелиться. 

Их прощание следующим утром внезапно сильно отличается от остальных, к которым Скотт привык. Они прощаются на крыльце, расходясь каждый по своим делам, – Стайлз к отцу в офис, а Скотт в больницу к Мелиссе, чтобы передать ей ланч, – и Стайлз ведет себя странно. Он хмурится и отступает на шаг, когда МакКолл тянется, чтобы похлопать его по плечу на прощание, и это немного задевает Скотта, оставляет шрам обиды на душе. Стайлз уходит быстро, улыбаясь так, будто ничего не случилось и, обещая зайти позже, а Скотт не может выкинуть произошедшее из головы и продолжает накручивать себя еще больше.


	10. 9.

[ ](http://fastpic.ru)

**9.**

К концу июля Скотт в замешательстве и легком отчаянии, потому что Стайлзу плохо и он не знает, как ему помочь. Это проявляется в мелочах, которые МакКолл уже научился замечать и которые пугают его намного больше, чем он мог бы предположить. Это может быть неверный поворот на тех улицах, где они еще не были, еда, которую еще не пробовали, люди, которым еще не были представлены – чтобы это ни было, Стайлз уже знал исход. Скотт не сказал бы, что это было забавно, нет, это было всегда чудно, но случай 23 июля запомнился ему, как один из самых странных.   
В этот день они бродят по улицам с самого утра, коротая время и приходя в себя после интенсивной тренировки по лакроссу. Они проходят по Клэй-Стрит, сворачивая на пятую улицу, пьют купленную за поворотом воду и обсуждают приглашение Лидии собраться завтрашним вечером у бассейна у нее дома. Они беззаботны, но это меняется в ту секунду, когда разносчик газет Ларри Фишборн показывается на проезжей части на своем стареньком темно-синем велосипеде. Он улыбается, кивает им в знак приветствия и скрывается за следующим поворотом, и это будто ломает что-то в Стайлзе. Он замирает посреди аллеи, оглядывается вслед скрывшемуся Ларри и бормочет себе под нос что-то, что Скотт даже не пытается расслышать.   
Стайлз качает головой и прижимает к вискам пальцы — он выглядит, как человек, вдруг потерявший рассудок.   
— Его сбила машина, — шепчет он. — Его должна была сбить машина, Скотт. Я видел, как его сбивает машина.  
Скотт же совсем растерян, совсем не знает, что делать и как реагировать — он просто смотрит на Стайлза, пока тот мечется из стороны в сторону по аллее, закусывая губу. МакКолл ждет чего-то, каких-то объяснений, но их не следует, и он произносит:  
— Ты мог ошибиться. Это ведь просто чувство, дружище, не какой-нибудь дар или способность.   
Стайлза при этих словах будто током бьет — он весь дергается, и кажется, перестает на мгновение дышать, прежде чем произнести на удивление твердым и серьезным голосом:  
— Я, правда, надеюсь на это, потому что становиться в этом городе очередным чертовым сверхъестественным дерьмом мне совсем мне хочется.   
Эта резкая перемена огорошивает Скотта, как и заявление Стилински, что несколькими мгновениями назад на их глазах легковушка должна была протащить газетчика Ларри Фишборна по проезжей части добрые три мили. Он не знает, как реагировать, но отступать не хочет — он знает, что нужен сейчас Стайлзу, как никогда раньше. Именно по этой причине он подходит ближе, вступает в его личное пространство и стискивает пальцами его плечи.   
— Этого не произойдет, обещаю.   
Ему кажется, что Стайлз верит, и ему самому хочется поверить в это. 

С приближающимся вечером парни решают разойтись по домам, и путь их сопровождается тишиной. Стайлз идет на пару шагов впереди, и Скотт не спешит его нагонять. Он оглядывает Стилински, скользит взглядом от его бордовых потертых кед вверх к чуть сгорбленной спине и затылку, и не может не задуматься, что же за мысли сейчас беспокоят его друга. Они идут, и ничего, кроме проезжающих мимо автомобилей не нарушает гармонии тишины, окружающей их. Скотт размышляет о произошедшем ранее, о выражении непонимания на лице Стайлза, о трещине в его голосе и разуме. Скотт думает о том, что Стайлзу надо провериться у врача, пройти какие-нибудь тесты, начать бороться с заразой, и он даже может представить себе, как вместе со Стилински будет сидеть под дверями кабинета и ждать вердикта.   
Он вновь поднимает взгляд на макушку лучшего друга, готовый произнести все свои мысли и решения, но вместо этого лишь окликает его, прося остановиться.   
Стайлз оборачивается к нему с недоумением на лице и немым вопросом, на который у Скотта нет ответа. МакКолл просто смотрит на Стайлза, на его острые скулы и кадык, на сухие губы и глаза, цвета черного чая, и ничего не говорит. Вместо этого он вдруг ощущает нестерпимое желание стать к Стайлзу ближе, сплавиться с ним в одно целое, и, гонимый этим порывом, Скотт почти теряет разум. Он вцепляется в щеки Стилински пальцами, целует в приоткрытые губы и тянет настолько близко, насколько позволяет ситуация и вяло брыкающийся Стайлз.   
Это похоже на то чувство, когда ты оказываешься под водой и не имеешь больше сил, чтобы выплыть. Это похоже на последний раз для Скотта.   
— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Стайлз, когда оборотень, наконец, отпускает его и отступает на несколько шагов в сторону.   
Скотт только кивает в ответ; буря чувств не торопится оставлять его. Ощущение чего-то грядущего не покидает МакКолла вплоть до тех пор, пока парни не доходят до знакомых улиц и не расходятся по домам, желая друг другу хороших снов. 

Скотт уверен, что в этом мире есть несколько вещей, способных по настоящему, до замирания сердца напугать его, и открытое окно спальни Стайлза с бледным шерифом на крыльце дома — одна из них.

Конец Части I. Скотт. It's Just Begun


End file.
